


Remember me?

by impossible123



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 07, Season/Series 08, Season/Series 09, Season/Series 10, Spoilers for Episode: 2017 Xmas Twice Upon a Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossible123/pseuds/impossible123
Summary: {MAJOR SPOILERS FOR TWICE UPON A TIME}





	Remember me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my perspective for the last meeting of the Hybrid.... I cried soooo much when I watched the episode. Couldn't stop crying after Clara returned in 'Twice Upon a Time'. Had to write a small tribute to them both.
> 
> One last hurrah to the Hybrid!
> 
> Enjoy :D

_Merry Christmas, Doctor._

_  
_

That voice... Oh that voice! It felt so familiar!

The once forgotten lifetime flashed in front of his eyes.

  


_"Soufflé girl?"_

_"Rescue me Chin boy, and show me the stars..."_  


_  
_

_"Hey... I thought we were just getting acquainted."_

_  
_

_"Oh... Hello... I can't find the Internet."_  


_"The_ _**most** _ _important leaf in human history!"_  


_A young woman, long curls, battling the Cybermen on Hedgewick's World._  


_"I... Don't... Want to rule a thousand Galaxies."_  


_The same young woman,_  


_"Run you clever boy, and remember me."_  


_  
_

_A whole new regeneration cycle started in her presence. He had obtained it because of her._

_  
_

_Her terrified wide eyes when he regenerated..._

_The first face this face saw._

_  
_

_"KIDNEYS!"_  


_"If the Doctor is still the Doctor... He will have my back."_

_"I... Don't think I'm a hugging person now."_

_"... Be my pal... Am I a good man?"_

_"I'm his carer..."_

_  
_

_Giggling in delight after he had taken her to visit her childhood hero._

_"You'd would go to hell if she asked... And she would."_

_"Thank you for making me feel special."_

_  
_

_Wiping away her terrified tears after almost killing her in a Dalek case._

_"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."_

_"You're itching to save a planet, I know it!"_

_  
_

_Her smile... Her laugh... Never realised how much he missed it..._

_"Because I have the duty of care..."_

_"... Which you take very seriously... I know."_

_"You_ _**are** _ _a tidal wave!"_

_  
_

_Running towards her and hugging her (hugging... something he disliked... or better... used to...) when he thought he had lost her to the fake Odin._

_"Stop thinking about me."_

_"It will hurt so much that I'll get in my box and I'll run... And I'll run... In case all the pain ever catches up."_

_"Don't worry, daft old man... I'm not going anywhere!"_

_"Trust me, she doesn't leave."_

_  
_

_Running, holding hands when the TARDIS lead them to an abandoned spaceship, with sleep pods and sandmen._

_"I totally saved you from having to marry that giant sentient plant thing!"_

_"You don't be a warrior... Promise me... Be a Doctor."_

_  
_

_He kisses her hand... He sees her scared and terrified, but brave... Always brave..._

_"Be a little proud of me."_

_  
_

_Standing against the Quantum Shade._

_"Let me be brave..."_

_  
_

_Spending 4.5 billion years... Just for a chance to see her again... Risking all of time and space for her._

_Just for her._

_"How many seconds... In eternity."_

_"I can save you!"_

_"I was dead and gone!"_

_"Between one heartbeat and the last is all the time I have... People like me and you... We should say things to one another."_

_"Ashildr's right you see, we're too alike..."_

_"These have been the best years of my life..."_

_"How could I smile?"_

_  
_

_The woman who was not afraid of danger._

_The woman who saved him countless times and made him the version had become._

All things were finally falling into place.

_"How did you get here?"_

_"Magic..."_

_"I believe you."_

_It was **her**!_

_"You said memories become stories, when we forget them."_

  


The waitress in the diner... It was  **her**!

_One of the people who knew him best._

_The Impossible Girl_

_The other half of the Hybrid._

_His other half..._

_  
_

_"I think that it's called..."_

  


Smiling wider as he realised...

  


"Clara..."  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short deep one-shot :D Any feedback appreciated :D


End file.
